


Just Enough

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Klance Positivity Week 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Keith (Voltron), Keith gets drunk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Keith and Shiro go out for a night on the town. Keith doesn't want to go, but Shiro makes him.





	Just Enough

“Do we have to go?” Keith grumbles as he and Shiro stand on the curb.

“You need a night out on the town. It’s good for you.”

Shiro’s been nagging Keith to get out of his apartment for a week now. Today he actually came over and dragged Keith out. (Metaphorically, of course)

Their Uber arrives and they climb in. Shiro is dragging him to some nightclub across town.

The place is awful.

It’s loud and dark. There are people everywhere, the beer is overpriced, and he lost track of Shiro twenty minutes ago.

Keith is working on his second beer when his eyes travel to the other end of the bar and he sees someone he hasn’t seen in years. Someone he’s hasn’t seen since they were in school together.

There, standing at the other end of the bar, waiting for his overpriced beer, is Lance McClain.

Keith can’t bring himself to look away, even when Lance lifts his head and his gaze flicks around the room.

He looks almost exactly the same. A bit taller, a bit more muscled, but still the Lance McClain that Keith remembers. Lance's eyes are still so blue.

That’s when he realizes that Lance is staring right at him. His face slack with surprise, his mouth slightly open.

Lance looks away briefly as the bartender hands him his beer.

Keith considers walking away before they can hash out old memories.

He’s about to bolt when he catches sight of Lance sidling up to him with a giant grin on his face.

“Keith Kogane!” He says. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“Lance. It’s been a while.” Keith says in return.

“Sure has.” Lance smiles.

They chat for what seems like hours, catching up on each other’s lives. It’s more cordial than any interaction they had in school. Keith marvels at how time can change things.

He still has a crush on Lance, though. Time hasn’t seemed to change that. It comes roaring back as they talk.

Keith tries to ignore that nagging fact, but it gets harder with every beer he drinks.

“I used to have a crush on you, you know?” Keith hears himself say after he’s several beers in, and his own eyes grow wide.

Lance just smiles at him, a mischievous little smirk.

“I used to have one on you, too.”

The next thing Keith knows, he’s leaning forward and his lips are crashing into Lance’s.

Lance’s lips are soft and warm and it’s everything Keith could have ever dreamed of. Then Lance is kissing him back and Keith feels like he’s going to fly out of his skin.

He isn’t sure how long the stay like that, exchanging kisses and grabbing at each other. All he knows is that it ends too quickly.

“Woah! I think you’ve had a little too much to drink there, Keith.” Shiro says as he pulls Keith away from Lance.

“I think I’ve had just enough,” Keith says with a smile, his fingers finding his mouth. He can still feel the phantom press of Lance’s lips against his.

He gets Lance’s number before they leave.

He’s really glad Shiro made him go out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
